


Una vacanza movimentata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [54]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Summer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Persino una vacanza per gli Avengers può essere motivo di guai.Ha partecipato al We are out for prompt.Prompt:Steve/Tony. Gli avengers vedono Iron Man cadere dal cielo durante una battaglia e JARVIS (o FRIDAY, vedi tu) non rileva più battito cardiaco, ecc. Ovviamente pensano sia morto (ma quando arrivano sul posto scoprono che era solo l'armatura fuori uso e Tony è - quasi del tutto - intero).Pacchetto2: PACCHETTO 2) Cuffie/Vacanza + Avvertimento Missing Moments.





	Una vacanza movimentata

Una vacanza movimentata

 

Steve si sfilò la cuffietta da Capitan America e si disfece del suo scudo, gettò tutto a terra, continuando a correre sempre più forte, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

\- No, no, no, ti prego no… - pensò.

“Jarvis, ricontrolla di nuovo, ti prego” gemette all’auricolare.

“Mi dispiace, signor Rogers. Non riscontro né il battito cardiaco, né nessun’altra risposta vitale da Mr. Stark” rispose l’A.I..

Clint rischiò d’inciampare nella sabbia, l’arco gli ondeggiava al fianco. Fu superato dalla vedova nera, che indossava ancora il bikini.

In lontananza si udivano i ruggiti di Hulk, intento con Thor, che gli volavano intorno, ad abbattere gli ultimi soldati atlantidesi.

\- Era solo una stupida vacanza, qui, nella sua casa al mare. Non doveva succedere niente di tutto questo. Né l’attacco di Atlantide, né quella battaglia con il nostro marino, né questo! – pensò Rogers. Si tuffò nell’acqua del mare ed iniziò a nuotare rapidamente, dando delle forti spinte di reni, muovendo le braccia con tutta la sua forza.

La carcassa dell’immenso mostra marino, con la testa sfondata e in parte esplosa, galleggiava sul mare a pancia in su.

“Pensi che Stark sia morto?” domandò Barton, raggiungendo Romanoff.

Natasha guardò alcuni pezzi di armatura che galleggiavano sull’acqua e distolse lo sguardo.

“Steve farebbe bene a prepararsi… Stark non era un soldato…” mormorò.

Rogers si arrampicò sul mostro, ansimando, e si guardò intorno.

Stark lo guardò, si stava togliendo l’ultimo pezzo di armatura, lamentandosi: “Ferraglia, sempre detto che le cose di oggi sono già vecchie per gli uomini del domani”.

“Stark! Sei vivo!” gridò Rogers. Corse ad abbracciarlo, Tony roteò gli occhi.

\- I soliti, mi danno per morto almeno venti volte al giorno – pensò.

“Le voci sulla mia morte erano decisamente esagerate… Ora potresti darmi un passaggio? La mia armatura è andata completamente in pezzi e me ne sono dovuto disfare durante il combattimento” si lamentò.

“Tutto quello che voi” esalò Steven.


End file.
